The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa spp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cal Oran’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the year 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line 367-1 (unpatented) with neon orange-rose flowers. The male parent was proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line 455-1 (unpatented) with coral-rose flowers. The new cultivar was created in 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced over a two-and-a-half year period by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands, and Guatemala. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘Cal Oran’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.